


Comes the rain again, falling on my head like a memory

by KuromiAkira



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuromiAkira/pseuds/KuromiAkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il rumore della pioggia era così forte da dare l'impressione di voler sovrastare, feroce, qualsiasi altro suono.<br/>Incapace di prendere sonno, Sousuke ascoltava ad occhi chiusi le gocce battere con insistenza una dopo l'altra, e fu grato di aver trovato un alloggio prima che iniziasse a piovere così forte.<br/>La sua attenzione veniva costantemente attirata dal picchiettare dell'acqua su una superficie metallica, e il giovane si figurò una lamina da qualche parte, magari abbandonata su un marciapiede.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comes the rain again, falling on my head like a memory

Il rumore della pioggia era così forte da dare l'impressione di voler sovrastare, feroce, qualsiasi altro suono.  
Incapace di prendere sonno, Sousuke ascoltava ad occhi chiusi le gocce battere con insistenza una dopo l'altra, e fu grato di aver trovato un alloggio prima che iniziasse a piovere così forte.  
La sua attenzione veniva costantemente attirata dal picchiettare dell'acqua su una superficie metallica, e il giovane si figurò una lamina da qualche parte, magari abbandonata su un marciapiede.  
Cosa probabilissima: la zona non era delle migliori; l'albergo, piuttosto economico, si trovava in una vietta poco trafficata e anonima, circondata da case piccole e grigie.  
Doveva ammettere che attraversarla in macchina durante un acquazzone era stato vagamente inquietante...  
Purtroppo, quello era il massimo che potevano permettersi, considerando che lui e il compagno non avevano progettato di passare la notte al chiuso.  
Istintivamente strinse un po' di più la persona che gli giaceva accanto.  
Momotarou era steso vicino a lui, le braccia strette attorno alla sua vita, il volto nascosto tra le pieghe della maglietta scura.  
Solo il giovane Mikoshiba avrebbe potuto convincerlo a fare un campeggio in una zona che non aveva mai sentito nominare, col rischio concreto di perdersi -ma in quello confidava nel grande senso dell'orientamento e nella memoria del ragazzo dai capelli rossi, sviluppato a furia di esplorare boschi e sentieri-, e senza troppo preavviso, per festeggiare il diploma del più piccolo dei due.  
Per tutta la mattina il cielo era stato sereno e privo di nuvole. Ma il tempo, si sa, è capriccioso e particolarmente dispettoso quando si tratta di progetti e, nonostante l'esperienza di Momo nei campeggi e la prudenza di Yamazaki nel controllare il meteo, erano stati colti da un acquazzone improvviso.  
Avevano ritirato le loro cose in fretta e furia e si erano avviati in macchina alla città più vicina, in cerca di riparo, ma quando trovarono l'hotel, pioveva così tanto che uscendo dalla macchina si bagnarono completamente. Tuttavia questo non fu assolutamente un aspetto negativo. Anzi, la stanza, seppur piccola, aveva un aspetto migliore di quello che si era immaginato.  
I due, colti da improvviso sollievo, si erano rilassati e, complici le loro condizioni, si erano ritrovati l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro ancor prima di raggiungere il bagno per potersi fare una doccia calda.  
Per questo, nonostante il rumore gli impedisse di prendere sonno, Sousuke ascoltava lo scrosciare della pioggia con la soddisfazione di aver passato una piacevolissima notte d'amore col fidanzato e di essere, malgrado tutto, al caldo e al riparo dall'acqua.  
Accanto a lui, Momo era a sua volta intento ad ascoltare i rumori esterni, impegnato nelle sue personali riflessioni. Il giovane aprì placidamente gli occhi, che subito roteò con calma per poter osservare, per quel che gli permetteva il buio della notte, la stanza.  
Vide una lucina verde in alto, sul muro, accanto a dove ricordava esserci una portafinestra. Non ci aveva fatto caso, appena arrivato, e dopotutto non aveva avuto molto tempo di badare ad altro che non fosse il corpo del suo ragazzo, e si chiese distrattamente cosa potesse essere. Certo era che, nonostante fosse solo una piccola lucina, riusciva ad illuminare la stanza quel che bastava per distinguere le cose.  
Ma era troppo stanco per pensare, sebbene non avesse affatto sonno. Lo scrosciare della pioggia gli entrava violento nelle orecchie e lo intontiva, gli riempiva il cervello mozzandogli i pensieri troppo noiosi per poter insistere a tenerli a mente, e il buio non lo aiutava di certo!  
L'unico suo appiglio alla realtà, l'unica cosa che gli ricordava dove si trovasse e perché, era il corpo di Yamazaki, a cui si teneva saldamente, e il suo familiare e rassicurante profumo.  
\- Sei sveglio? - fu l'improvvisa e appena udibile domanda di Sousuke.  
Momo chiuse gli occhi, immediatamente rilassato nel sentire la voce dell'altro, e si mosse appena come risposta.  
\- Nemmeno tu riesci a dormire? -  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi sciolse la stretta e si mise supino, sospirando - La pioggia fa troppo rumore... - spiegò lamentoso.  
Sousuke ridacchiò - Già... - fu la sua unica risposta, mentre osservava il profilo appena visibile del compagno.  
Rimasero in silenzio qualche istante, poi Momo sospirò di nuovo. - La pioggia mi ricorda un fiume... -  
\- Come? - fu la confusa replica dell'altro.  
Mikoshiba tenne gli occhi dorati fissi sul soffitto, nell'oscurità della notte riusciva a intravedere la sagoma del lampadario bianco, grosso e dalla forma un po' rétro.  
\- Quando ero piccolo mi ritrovai a dormire a casa dello zio di mio padre. Solo io. Non ricordo il motivo, mi sembra che eravamo andati a trovarlo, poi i miei erano usciti e io sono rimasto lì con altri bambini - iniziò a spiegare. - Mio fratello e mia sorella non erano venuti con noi. Ricordo che i miei chiamarono e dissero che sarebbero arrivati tardi e che avrei dovuto dormire lì. Sul momento la cosa mi fece piacere, stavo giocando e mi stavo divertendo, e gli zii di papà erano gentili. Solo che poi mi misero in una cameretta a dormire da solo... - raccontò. Ci fu qualche istante di silenzio. Momo non si mosse e continuò a fissare davanti a sé. Sousuke lo guardò per quel che il buio gli permetteva e rimase in attesa, immaginando che stesse solo cercando di ricordare.  
\- C'era un fiume, poco distante - riprese infatti il giovane Mikoshiba dopo qualche istante. - Non è che non mi fossi mai avvicinato ad un fiume, ma ricordo che in quel momento mi accorsi per la prima volta che somigliava allo scorciare della pioggia. Mi fece paura - ammise, con la voce improvvisamente incrinata a quel ricordo.  
Sousuke aggrottò le sopracciglia, sinceramente sorpreso da quell'affermazione.  
\- Era buio, ero da solo in una stanza che non conoscevo, in un letto che non era il mio. Il cuscino mi sembrava troppo duro e scomodo, la coperta era troppo leggera e avevo freddo. Però non osai alzarmi e cercarne un'altra, o uscire dalla stanza per chiedere. Pensa che non andai nemmeno in bagno quando ne avevo bisogno! - rammentò, accennando un sorriso che l'altro non poteva vedere. - Era la prima volta che dormivo fuori casa e senza la mia famiglia... e anche se sapevo che sarebbero tornati prima della mattina, mi sentivo come se mi avessero abbandonato. Iniziai a pensare a come mi sarei sentito se davvero non fossero più tornati, a come avrei fatto e come avrei vissuto. - Sousuke notò come, man mano che andava avanti a raccontare, la voce di Momotarou, prima tranquilla e scherzosa, si era fatta un po' cupa. Immediatamente cercò la sua mano per stringerla. Mikoshiba ricambiò la stretta e continuò a parlare: - Pensai che forse sarei rimasto lì per sempre. Gli zii di papà erano molto gentili con me e i loro nipoti simpatici, ma il pensiero di stare lì senza la mia famiglia mi mise angoscia. Non riuscivo a fermare quei pensieri e mi misi a piangere. Però il rumore dell'acqua copriva anche i miei singhiozzi, e la cosa, non so perché, mi fece paura. -  
\- Ti sentivi solo - comprese Yamazaki.  
\- Già - ridacchiò Momo. - Per un bel po' di anni rifiutai di dormire solo e fuori casa. -  
Il ragazzo dai capelli neri non replicò. Il Momotarou che aveva imparato a conoscere in quegli anni non aveva alcun timore a dormire nei posti più disparati e, per quanto ne fosse sollevato, pensò che gli sarebbe piaciuto sapere come aveva fatto a superare quel trauma.  
Forse presto o tardi glielo avrebbe detto: il giovane Mikoshiba era il più propenso dei due a parlare di sé e del suo passato. Lo faceva spesso come se fosse ansioso di farsi conoscere il più possibile e Sousuke non poteva, ogni volta, che dispiacersi per la propria riservatezza che lo spingeva, al contrario del fidanzato, a tacere sulla maggior parte delle cose.  
Non che Momo glielo rinfacciasse, in realtà, ma in qualche modo sentiva che avrebbe dovuto aprirsi di più.  
\- Ti sembra strano? - domandò all'improvviso il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, voltando la testa a guardarlo.  
Il più grande dei due spalancò appena gli occhi, ma non era certo che l'altro potesse distinguere nel buio la sua espressione confusa.  
\- Che soffrissi di solitudine da piccolo - spiegò comunque subito.  
\- No - fu la pronta risposta di Yamazaki.  
No, non era affatto sorpreso. Lo conosceva ormai da tre anni e stavano insieme da poco meno di un anno, in tutto quel lasso di tempo aveva imparato a conoscere il ragazzo più giovane e aveva scoperto lati di lui che, all'inizio, gli erano sembrati insospettabili; come la sua sorprendente pazienza nello stare fermo e immobile in mezzo agli alberi quando era intento a dare la caccia ai cervi volanti, o la sensibilità, sebbene priva di delicatezza, per i sentimenti altrui.  
Sapeva che Momo raramente si lasciava prendere dallo sconforto, e da quando lo conosceva l'aveva visto piangere solo due volte. La prima volta fu quando credette di aver perso i suoi adorati cervi volanti; Yamazaki ancora ricordava tutto il casino che aveva fatto, e l'imbarazzo che aveva provato tentando di consolarlo. La seconda fu quando a mancare fu il nonno materno, una persona molto importante per lui e a cui era affezionatissimo. Momotarou, appresa la notizia tramite il fratello, pianse in silenzio, rannicchiato sul bordo del letto nella stanza del dormitorio, quasi intento a farsi piccolo piccolo e scomparire, per nascondere il proprio dolore.  
Era una reazione comprensibilmente in netto contrasto rispetto alla presunta scomparsa di Pyunsuke, e Sousuke, accorso alla Samezuka dopo la chiamata di Aiichirou, ricordava di averlo stretto tra le braccia, ed essersi sentito malissimo alla consapevolezza di non poter far nulla per farlo stare meglio proprio nel momento in cui avrebbe voluto poterne essere in grado.  
Quindi no, Sousuke non era affatto sorpreso di sapere che, in passato, Momotarou aveva provato una solitudine tale da farlo sentire sopraffatto. Sapeva, anzi, che c'erano altri momenti, altre circostanze, in cui poteva sentirsi in quel modo, anche se forse non lo diceva.  
Momo gli parlava di tutto, e finalmente aveva iniziato a parlargli anche di cose che nessun altro sapeva, di lati di lui che sembravano impensabili.  
Sapeva che non lo faceva per ispirare tenerezza o per ricevere coccole ma, come tutte le altre volte, Yamazaki non resistette a carezzargli la testa, avvicinarlo a sé e dargli un breve e dolce bacio sulla bocca, per poi avvolgerlo in un abbraccio caldo e protettivo.  
\- E adesso? Ti senti come quando hai dormito a casa degli zii di tuo padre? - domandò.  
Momo ricambiò la stretta con energia e rise. - Certo che no! - esclamò. - Perché ci sei tu con me! E non mi abbandonerai, vero? - chiese, sorridendo ben consapevole della risposta  
Sousuke si sistemò meglio per essere comodo, ben intenzionato ad addormentarsi abbracciato al suo fidanzato, chiuse gli occhi e si rilassò.  
\- Non lo farò - mormorò al suo orecchio, causando nell'altro un leggero tremito che lo fece sorridere soddisfatto.  
Quando il suo ragazzo soffriva o non stava bene, l'unica cosa che poteva fare era stargli vicino e abbracciarlo ma, almeno, poteva salvaguardarlo dalla solitudine.

**Author's Note:**

> Note finali: ormai scrivo fiction una volta ogni era glaciale, quindi sono un misto di felicità e insicurezza ogni volta che riesco a concludere una one-shot.  
> Ringrazio Princess Kurenai per avermi betato la fiction. Ringraziatela anche voi per aver preteso almeno un bacetto tra Sousuke e Momo, che nella prima stesura mancava XD


End file.
